gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
'I'm a Slave 4 U '''is a song featured in the episode "Britney/Brittany." It is originally performed by ''Britney Spears, from her album Britney. It was sung by Brittany Pierce in a dream sequence, while she was at the dentist. This was also her first solo on the show. During the number, Brittany is seen singing in many Britney Spears-like costumes, instead of just one like the other fantasies (like the red catsuit from 'Oops!... I Did It Again,' the outfit with a snake from 'I'm A Slave 4 U' VMA's, and the famous white diamond bodysuit from 'Toxic'). Lyrics ( show Version) All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)(Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHH)(This feels good) I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Lets go) (Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. (Like that) Video thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|The full song thumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce